Sleep Walking
by Love Live Fanbase
Summary: Dapur Nico mendadak berantakan, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan bayangan yang dia lihat di ventilasi kamar mandi? / Finalis "Nico no Monogatari"!


**Sleep Walking**

Fanfiksi Finalis Event "Nico no Monogatari"

by Jannati Adeni Yuha

.

Rate: K+

Length: 1K+

Genre: family, mystery

Warning: gaje

.

.

.

"Oke semua sudah rapi.. sekarang waktunya tidur, Nico Nico nii!" Nico pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. "Hihihi ayo Kokoa, kita jalankan misi kita" bisik Kokoa dan Kokoro yang berada di dalam kamar Nico. 'hmm, kok kayak ada yang lupa ya?'batin Nico sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Nico pun melepaskan tangannya dari kenop pintu. "Oh iya aku lupa sikat gigi" Nico pun meninggalkan pintu kamarnya dan berlari riang menuju kamar mandi, dia membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Nico mengambil sikat gigi dan odolnya yang berada di dalam kaca wastafel, dia mulai menyikat giginya saat dia melihat kearah ventilasi 'bstt' Nico melihat sesuatu melewati ventilasi tersebut . Nico terdiam "ah paling cuma pikiranku"gumamnya, karena ketakutan dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. "Blekh…uhuk…uhuk"Nico tersedak odol, mungkin karna saking takutnya jadi Nico lupa kalo dia lagi sikat gigi. Nico pun langsung kumur-kumur dan pergi meninggalkan kaar mandi, di depan kamar Nico pun memikirkan bayangan itu lagi. Nico pun membuka pintu dan

"BOO!" seru Kokoa dan Kokoro,"WOAH! PERGI! PERGI! JAUHI RUMAH INI! AAAAA!" seru Nico ketakutan. "Ih kakak gaje" ucap Kokoa yang menyadarkannya. 'huh? Kokoa' batinnya. "Iya kakak gaje banget, ngapain coba nyuruh kita pergi malem-malem…"ujar Kokoro. "Aduhh.. maaf aku kira kalian hantu" ucap Nico. mendengar kalau mereka dikira hantu oleh kakak tercinta, Kokoa dan Kokoro pun menatap kakaknya dengan deathglare .

"Eh kan aku udah minta maaf"

"Tidak ada maaf untuk seseorang yang mengira kita hantu"

"Ehhh.."

"Elah canda kak.. gitu doang baper" ucap Kokoro, Nico pun langsung sweatdrop. "Udah, udah kalian cepetan tidur udah jam setengah sebelas nih" Kokoa dan Kokoro pun meninggalkan kamarnya. "Huh.. hari yang melelahkan" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Nico pun tertidur.

 **.**

 **~ Sleep Walking ~**

 **.**

Chirp..Chirp..Chirp..

Koran!Koran!Koran!

Pucuk..Pucuk..Pucuk..*eh?

"Udah pagi ya?" Nico terbangun dangan muka yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Nico pun mandi. "Baju? udah, tas? udah, rambut? udah. Oke sekarang siapin sarapan, Nico Nico.." Nico berhenti di depan dapur. "What the..?! Kok dapur jadi berantakan gini?"Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "KOKOA, KOKORO, KOTARO!" Nico mengabsen adik-adiknya. "Apaan sih kak pagi-pagi udah marah-marah?"Tanya Kotaro. "Liat dapur"jawab Nico dengan muka datar. "kakak ngapain aja? Kok dapurnya berantakan?" Tanya Kokoa. "Kayaknya yang harus nanya aku deh… JUJUR SIAPA YANG BERANTAKIN DAPUR TADI MALEM?!" Tanya Nico garang. "Kokoa!" Panggil Nico. "E-eeh apa kak?"jawab Kokoa takut."Kokoa apa yang kamu lakukan tadi malem"Tanya Nico garang. "eh tadi malam aku kan ngagetin kakak abis itu aku kebawah ngambilin susu buat Kotaro"jawab Kokoa "ooh tadi malem kamu ke dapur ya? Berarti yang berantakin dapur kamu kan?" Tanya Nico dengan nada yang aneh. "ih kak Nico! yang berantakin dapur tuh bukan aku!"seru Kokoa."KOKOA CEPAT BERESKAN DAPUR SEKARANG!"seru Nico yang menuduh Kokoa sebagai pelaku dari 'kejahatan' berantakin dapur."Tapi kan…"ucap koka pasrah, "GAK ADA TAPI – TAPIAN, pokoknya sebelum kakak berangkat dapur ini harus udah bersih"lanjut Nico. "Kak Nico! udah jam 6.45!"seru Kotaro. "Eh apa? Ya udah deh kakak berangkat dulu ya" Nico pun langsung berlari ke arah sekolahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah

Kriett

Itu adalah suara gerbang ditutup. "Pak saya mohon, aku tau kok bapak itu baik… jadi tolong buka pintunya" Nico mohon-mohon ke satpam sekolah. "Tidak, aturan adalah aturan" seru bapak itu.

'okeh sekarang aku bakal berdiri di depan sekolah sampe istirahat..' Nico pun duduk di depan gerbang sekolah sambil memikirkan siapa yang berantakin dapurnya. "Kokoa, Kokoro, Kotaro…"dia memikirkan adik-adiknya "Kayaknya engga deh" atau…. Nico mengingat kejadian tadi malam, pas dia melihat sesuatu yang lewat depan pintu kamar mandi.. "Ah tapi gak mungkin.. papa kan pernah cerita kalo hantu itu gak ada, eumm kalo gitu siapa?" Nico pun berpikir saking bosennya dia berpikir dia pun ketiduran.

KERIGGGG

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan Nico masih tidur.

Di kelas 3B

"Eh Nozomi..kok Nico gak dateng ya? Apa dia sakit?"Tanya Eri. Nozomi hanya membalas dengan tatapan yang mungkin artinya 'aku gak tau deh'. "Oh iya Nozomi, kita kan disuruh beli karton buat pelajaran kesenian! Ayo cepetan" seru Eri sambil menarik-narik tangan Nozomi. "Iya..iya aku ngambil uang kas kelas dulu ya.."balas Nozomi. "Oke".

Eri dan Nozomi pun keluar dari area sekolah

"Eri bukannya itu Nico?"Tanya Nozomi sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tertidur di pinggir jalan. "eh iya, Nico! Nico! bangun"teriak Eri. Akhirnya Nico bangun juga "Eh ada kalian, kalian ngapain ke rumah ku?" Tanya Nico yang sepertinya lupa kalau dia sekarang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. "Hey Nico bangun, kamu tuh di depan gerbang sekolah!"seru Eri "Ahh! Ini jam berapa udah bel pulang ya?"kaget Nico. "Tenang ini baru bel istirahat kok, kayak udah sore ya?" ucap Nozomi.

Nico mendesah lega. "Eh kalian mau kemana, aku ikut!" seru Nico. "Kita mau ke tempat fotocopy, beli karton buat pelajaran kesenian"balas Nozomi. "Oh iya Nico, kok kamu bisa ketiduran di depan gerbang sekolah?" bisik Eri. "Ehh…? Kenapa aku tidur di depan gerbang ya…"Nico mengingat-ngingat kejadian sebelum dia ketiduran di depan gerbang sekolah. "Oh iya tadi aku telat jadinya…"seru Nico yang terhenti karna mulutnya dibekap dengan tangan Eri. "Ooh jadi kamu telat ya?"Tanya Eri dengan nada sinis. "E-eh iya.."jawab Nico sambil nyengir.

"Eh rin, Nico gimana kalo kita percepat jalanan ke tempat fotocopy nya? 20 menit lagi bel masuk" ucap Nozomi untuk memecah keheningan. "Oh iya Nico kenapa kamu bisa telat?"Tanya Nozomi.

"Tau nih, tadi pagi dapurku mendadak berantakan padahal tadi malem udah aku beresin. Aneh kan?" ucap Nico."Aneh juga.."balas rin "Eh gimana kalo kalian bantuin aku mecahin masalah ini?"Tanya Nico. "Boleh..boleh jadi nanti malam kita nginep dirumah kamu"ujar Eri. "Oke!"balas Nico semangat

 **.**

 **~ Sleep Walking ~**

 **.**

Tok..tok..tok

"Permisi ada Nico nya?" seru seseorang dari luar, "Permisi," Kokoa pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan ada 2 orang yang dia kenal, yaitu kak Nozomi dan kak Eri, teman-teman kak Nico. "Kak Nico! ada kak Eri dan kak Nozomi nih," seru Kokoa dari bawah. Nico langsung berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. "Ah Nozomi, Eri silahkan masuk"seru Nico. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke kamar Nico. "Eh aku bawa kaset bagus nih, nonton yuk"ucap Eri. Kami bertiga pun menonton kaset yang dibawa Eri ternyata itu film Catching fire, akhirnya kita menonton film itu dan baru selesai jam 10 malam. "Eh Nico kita jadi menyelidiki siapa yang berantakin dapur kamu?"Tanya Nozomi. "Gak usah deh, pada kecapean kan abis latihan tadi sore?, mendingan kita langsung tidur aja"sahut Eri yang mulai mengantuk. "Iya juga sih, aku cape banget abis latihan" Nico pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangannya lalu Nico pun memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

 **.**

 **~ Sleep Walking ~**

 **.**

"Kak Nico dapurnya kok berantakan lagi?"seru Kokoro dari bawah. "HAH?! Eri, Nozomi kita lupa nyelidikin siapa yang berantakin dapur…"sesal Nico di pagi harinya. "Eh yang pertama tidur kan kamu Nico" ucap Eri menyindirku. Aku pun melihat kesekeliling dapur.

Eh ada cctv ya? Aku baru nyadar..

"Nozomi, Eri gimana kalo kita ngeliat cctv aja?,"Tanya Nico. "Lah kamu kok gak bilang dari tadi?"Tanya Nozomi. "Udahlah lupakan aja, aku juga baru nyadar kalo disini di pasang cctv"balas Nico yang sudah mendahului teman dan adik-adiknya menuju sebuah komputer. "Ayo kak, cepetan aku mau tau siapa yang berantakin dapur"seru Kotaro. "Iya kak cepetan"seru Kokoa. Kami ber-6 pun melihat tayangan cctv tadi malam.

11.30 = Hanya ada suara kucing yang lewat

12.30 =Masih tidak ada apa-apa

01.30

"eh stop tadi ada apaan?"seru Eri menunjuk ke layar computer. Dilayar komputer terlihat seseorang, sepertinya perempuan, berambut panjang dan memakai baju tidur bermotif bintang sedang membuka kulkas mengambil kotak susu dan menumpahkan susu ke dalam gelas dengan sangat berantakan, lalu dia mengambil sekotak sereal dan menumpahkannya di meja makan.

Tunggu…

Perempuan, berambut lumayan panjang dan memakai baju tidur motif bintang…

"Eh itu kak Nico ya?"Tanya Kokoa. "Uhh aku gak tau.. tadi malem kan aku gak ngapa-ngapain,orang aku tidur pertama ya kan?"Tanya Nico kepada kedua temannya. "Iya sih,"balas Nozomi "Tapi kan ini keliatan banget, orangnya perempuan dan memakai baju bermotif bintang" lanjut Nozomi. "Mungkin aja kakak jalan sambil tidur, kayak di film Conjuring" seru Kokoro. "Iya tuh kak"seru Kotaro yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti. "Aku gak jalan sambil tidur kok!" seru Nico meyakinkan. "nico tapi ini kan udah ada buktinya" ucap nozomi. "Wah jadi pelakunya kak Nico ya?"Tanya Kokoa aneh. "Iya … kayaknya"balas Nico. "Jadi kemaren pagi, aku ngeberesin dapur yang kak Nico berantakin .."lanjut Kokoa sambil memasang muka sedih.

1 detik

2 detik

"KAK NICO!"seru Kokoa

"Eh tunggu jadi yang aku liat di ventilasi kamar mandi itu apa dong?"Tanya nico. "di ventilasi?"pikir kokoro. "ooh itu mah kucing yang tinggal di atap," seru Kokoro. "hubungannya ventilasi sama atap apa?"Tanya Nico. "kan kucingnya kalau mau pergi ke atap lewat ventilasi kamar mandi"lanjut Kokoro lagi.

"Ooh jadi yang aku liat itu bukan hantu"ucap Nico sambil tertawa kecil, "kucingnya yang warna hitam kan?"Tanya Nico. "hitam? Bukannya kucing yang tinggal di atap warna kuning ya?" jawab Kotaro.

.

Eh..

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Akhirnyaa… selesai juga haha gaje ya? Maklumin aja yaa.. ini fanfic pertama aku di fandom ini jadi… gitu deh hehe.

 _End the last.._

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
